


What I Did For Love

by theblinkytheory



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Antoine Triplett - Freeform, Baby, Baby Skye, Dad - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Every charter is OOC, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Grant Ward - Freeform, Isabelle Hartley - Freeform, Jemma Simmons - Freeform, Kara Lynn Palamas - Freeform, Kara Lynn Palamas/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie - Freeform, Lance HUnter - Freeform, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse - Freeform, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons - Freeform, Leo Fitz - Freeform, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons - Freeform, Love, Melinda May - Freeform, Nick Fury - Freeform, Phil Coulson & Melinda May - Freeform, Phil Coulson/Melinda May - Freeform, Skye | Daisy Johnson - Freeform, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward - Freeform, Team as Family, True Love, Victoria Hand - Freeform, Victoria Hand/Isabelle Hartley - Freeform, baby Skye is adored by everyone, bobbi morse - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, maria hill - Freeform, phil coulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblinkytheory/pseuds/theblinkytheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward, was adopted by Phil Coulson and Melinda May, he grew up with Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons his foster brother, but when he was big, he go to bed with a girl, the day after, he doesen't have any notice about her, but nine months after he was called in office by his father, and Grant find his self, in a situation that he never imaginated. He goes to know that the girl was killed by HYDRA, but before die she left a little gift, the DNA was positive and now he wanna be the best father possible for his daughter Skye Melinda Jemma Ward.<br/>THE FIRST YEAR OF LIFE OF HIS DAUGTHER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What I Did For Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is born, from one my headcanon, i hope you enjoy this AU

WHAT I DID FOR LOVE

I can't believe what I did for love  
I can't believe what I did for us  
Crash and we burn into flames  
Stitch myself up and I do it again  
I can't believe what I did for love

For Grant, that day was a normal day on the bus, he just finish is training when is father, call he in his office ... ... ...

"Grant, please can you come in my office ? I need to talk to you."said Phil, worriedly.

Grant, goes in his father office, sit down and Phil say ... ... ...

"Grant, do you remember that girl, you encountered 9 months ago ?"

"Yes i remember."

"She's dead today."

"How could this be possible ?"

"She was killed in hospital today, after give birth a child."

"OMG, WTF i have done, that DAMN night."said Grant, cryng.

"Don't worry."said Phil giving a hugs to his soon.

"Where is the baby now ?"

"Now she's in a S.H.I.E.L.D. security hospital, Leo and Jemma, are examinating her, with them there is mom and 10 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

"Can we go to see the baby ?"

"Yes when you want."

"Ok let's go.

After 5 minute Grant and Phil, take Lola and go to the ospital, during the travel to the hospital, Grant, didn't say any word, Phil see that his soon have with he his old teddy bear ... ... ...

"Mister Agents, it was a lot that i don't see."Said Coulson

"I don't know what i'll do with the baby, but i wan't that she have Mr. Agent, with her."Said Grant.

"Good, and for choose what do you whant to do with the baby, follow your heart and when you want, you can return on the BUS with the baby too."

"Thanks dad."

Arrived at the hospital, they enter in the baby room and there was Leo and Jemma, who was examinating the baby with Melinda ... ... ...

"Mom, Leo Jemma, how is the baby?"Said Grant.

"She's perfect"Said Jemma, while finish to examinating her with the help of Leo.

"She already have a name ?"Said Grant.

"No but you can give her one."Said Leo. 

"Of course i'll give her a name."Said Grant. 

"Grant we let us a moment with the baby."Said Phil.

"Ok."Said Grant. 

Melinda was the last one who let the room, before say Grant, a thing ... ... ...

"Grant, i don't know what you want to do with the baby, but remember that we'll always be there for you and the baby, no matter what."Said Melinda, giving a kiss on the head of his son. 

"Thanks mom, this mean a lot to me and the baby."Said Grant, giving a hugs to his mom.

When Grant was alone with the baby girl, he hold her in his arms and said ... ... ...

"Hey lil'girl, i'm Grant Ward, your daddy, i'll always take care of you, and love you, no matter what you have 2 beautiful grandparents Phil Coulson and Melinda May, they'r amazing, you have a fantastic uncle Leo Fitz, and a fantastic aunth Jemma Simmons, you have to know that every member of our family love you."Said Grant softly to his daughter, kissing a little bit her head.

Grant watch his daughter for 2 hour all alone and start think to a name for her, after that 2 hour Jemma came for see if he and the baby was fine ... ... ...

"Hey you and my niece are fine ?"Said Jemma softly, for don't wake up the baby. 

"Your niece and i are fine, but i think that now she wanna get up, does she's hungry ?"Said Grant. 

"Oh yes, came with me i learn to you how to prepare her the milk."Said Jemma.

"Ok let's go."Said Grant, putting the baby in her crib. 

"Ok, take the milk who is in the fridge, do you see the feeding bottle near the coffee machine, take it and put the milk inside, close the feeding bottle and put it in the microwave for 2 minutes, then the milk is ready."Said Jemma.

While the milk was preparing, Jemma and Grant watch the baby, and Jemma say ... ... ...

"Grant, i know i mustn't do you this question but i have to do this question."Said Jemma. 

"Jemma, wich question ?"Said Grant. 

"Have you choosed what you want to do with the baby ?"Said Jemma. 

"Yes, i want keep her and take of her."Said Grant, kissing softly one hand of the baby. 

"Wow, have you choosed a name for her?"Said Jemma, smiling.

"That's what i was thinking, Skye Melinda Jemma Ward, do you think is a beautiful name?"Said Grant, taking the feeding bottle out from the microwave. 

"Oh my GOD, Grant it's a gorgeus name."Said Jemma, smiling to Grant and Skye. 

"Do you think mom will like the name ?"Said Grant, while control if the milk, was ok for Skye. 

"I believe yes, come, i learn to you how to give her the milk."Said Jemma. 

"Ok."Said Grant, taking Skye in his arms, and placing the feeding bottle to her mouth.

"Oh i see that you have undestand, how works."Said Jemma, smiling.

"Thanks, Jemma, now that i choose to keep Skye, you will have to learn me a lot of things."Said Grant, smiling to his sister Jemma.

"Don't worry i'll do, and now do you know how to make her burp ?"Said Jemma.

"No."Said Grant. 

"Ok, put down the feeding blottle, take Skye in your arms, with the head resting on your shoulders, clap her slowly on her back, till she doesen't made the burp, she must made at least 2 burp."Said Jemma.

Skye, made the 2 burp, Grant Say ... ... ...

"Oh my baby girl is a good girl."Said Grant, smiling prodly to his newborn daughter

Skye, made her very first smile, Grant smile too and say ... ... ...

"Oh your first smile."Said Grant, smiling a little exicted. 

"Come Grant, now i learn to you how to changer her the diaper, this is her very first diaper."Said Jemma. 

After change the Skye very first diaper, Jemma, learn to Grant, one way to make Skye fall asleep, just rocking her in his arms, and Skye fall asleep very fast, Grant, put Skye, down on her crib, kiss her head a little bit, her cheek and her little hand. Jemma exit from the room, and say to Phil and Melinda ... ... ...

"Grant, wanna hold the baby."Said Jemma. 

"Good."Said everyone. 

"I know what i have to do, go to take all the dress of Jemma, when was a newborn."Said Melinda. 

"Leo, Jemma, we know what we have to do."Said Phil. 

"Yes."Said everyone. 

Phil enter in the room with Leo, while Jemma, was with Melinda, taking all the old dress of Jemma, when was a newborn, Phil say ... ... ...

"We disturb something ?"Said Phil. 

"No dad anything."Said Grant. 

"Oh she's so beautiful."Said Leo. 

"Gentleman's, i present to you Skye Melinda Jemma Ward."Said Grant. 

"Can i hold in my arms ?"Said Leo. 

"Yes that you can."Said Grant. 

"Grant, Jemma told us that Skye, must stay here for other 2 days, and sadly she can't fly for 1 months, for director Fury, there are no problem, for the first month of life of Skye, we can stay in the togheter in the family home, or like you prefer."Said Phil. 

"Oh no problem dad, i'm scared to let Skye alone now, but i need to go the BUS, for prepare me for stay 2 days, here with Skye."Said Grant. 

"Don't worry i think to Skye."Said Leo, smiling.

"Oh thanks bro, you are an angel."Said Grant, smiling. 

"Ok, Grant, when you want, we go."Said Phil. 

"I give a little kiss to Skye, and we can go."

"Ok."Said Phil.

"Hey Skye, i have to go just for some minutes, not more, i return very soon, meanwhile, you stay here with uncle Leo, did well with uncle Leo."Said Grant. 

Grant, watch his daughter, kiss gently her head, her cheek, her hand and say ... ... ...

"I love you."Said Grant, caressing her head gently. 

After that, Grant, goes to the BUS with his father, On the BUS, Grant, signed the birth certificate of Skye, and her name Skye Melinda Jemma Ward, Grant, make a shower and change his dress from the suit and tie, to the leather jacket, jeans and withe t-shirt, take a bag, with dress change for stay 2 days in hospital with Skye, his laptop, phone charger and ipod, and then he goes to the hospital back to his daughter Skye, when he came back, he give the milk to Skye, make her, her first bath and Skye enjoy that, put a new diaper to Skye, he wear to Skye, one of the baby dress, who his mother give to he for Skye, where was write "I'm special, beacuse my daddy is special too." put her to sleep, after he eat chinese, with all his family, on the hospital, he watch a movie on his laptop, while Skye was sleeping in his arms, and then when he was sleeping with Skye, in his arms say ... ... ...

"Welcome to the world Skye Melinda Jemma Ward."Said Grant, before return to sleep with Skye in his arms. 

 

Grant Ward passed a lot of thing in his life, but now his life has totally changed, but now he wanna give the best of he for his daughter Skye Melinda Jemma Ward. 

 

I can't believe what I did for love   
I can't believe what I did for us   
Passionately burning to flames   
Stitch myself up, then I do it again   
I can't believe what I did for love   
What I did for love


	2. Good Morning Skyee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy first day of life Skye, meanwhile your daddy, will sign some document for you, you will recive many visit from a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and you will recive also a lot of gift.

Good Morning Skye

Happy first day of life Skye, meanwhile your daddy, will sign some document for you, you will recive many visit from a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and you will recive also a lot of gift.

05:00 The BUS.

Melinda, get up and go to do some Thai Chi, she can't stop think to Skye and Grant, when she see Phil, awake she say ... ..Everyone was sleeping on the BUS, but not Phil and Melinda, they spent the all night thinking to their son Grant and their niece Skye, Melinda, went to go Thai Chi, for try to don't think to Grant and Skye, after 30 minutes of Thai Chi.

"Hey Love, i think you was sleeping."said Melinda.

"Oh I can't sleep, i think all the night to Grant, and Skye."said Phil.

"It's unbelieveble, it's seems yesterday the day when we have adopted him and now he's an agent, a man, a daddy."

"Yes, it seems yesterday, but is not only this what i was thinking Melly, i was thinking about what Fury can say about the baby."

"Me too Phil, but i'm more scared about Garrett."

"Me too, he was for one years the Grant S.O. at the academy, and after that year, we know how was Grant and we decided to be his personal S.O."

"I don't know you we can't sleep."said Leo and Jemma.

"Us too."said Melinda.

"I think that after this cup of coffee, i'll go to see Grant, and Skye, if he want the change and make a medical control to the Skye."Said Jemma, taking a cup of coffee.

"If is not a problem, we come with you." said Leo.

"No problem."

05:30 S.H.I.E.L.D. Security Hospital, Location Classified.

Grant, was in the hospital bed, of his room, with Skye, who was contently sleeping in his arms, he didn't sleep all the night, but Skye, sleep all the night and Grant, was happy of this, Grant, spent all the night watching his baby girl, the 10 agent, who was controlling outside the room, doesn't left for the night, they stay to controll the room 24/24 and for Grant, this was a good thing, Grant, see a refless from the door and say ... ... ...

"Hey mom, dad, Leo, Jemma, i know are you."said Grant.

They enter and said ... ... ...

"Good morning."said everyone.

"Good morning."

"How is Skye ?"said Jemma.

"She's fine, she sleept all the night."

"Oh good."

"I can't say the same about you."said Melinda.

"I spent all the night to watch her." Melinda, just smile to his soon, because in her heart, she knew that Grant, will be an amazing father for his daughter, like Phil, for her soon.

"Grant, what do you think if you now, put the baby in her crib, and you sleep a little bit, and when she wake up, we wake up you ?"said Phil.

"You really need to sleep, at least 2 hours."said Jemma.

"I think it's a good idea."said Grant. Grant, put Skye in the little crib who was close to the bed, gave her a kiss to her head and then he sleep.

08:00 S.H.I.E.L.D. Security Hospital, Location Classified.

Grant, woke up, close to he there was his parent and his brothers, who was watching Skye.

"She's get up ?"Said Grant, getting up.

"No."Said Melinda.

"You can return to sleep."Said Phil.

"No, thanks, but i think that in 30 minutes, she will get up."Said Grant.

"Ok, like you want."Said Jemma.

"Do you want a coffee ?"Said Leo.

"Yes, i really need it."Said Grant.

"Ok, we think to the coffee."Said Phil.

"You two stay here with Grant and Skye."Said Melinda.

Meanwhile, Phil and Melinda goes to bring the coffee to Grant,eo and Jemma, was watching the baby, Grant washed his face and wear a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, just when he put Skye in the bed, recive a call from John Garrett ... ... ...

"Hello agent Ward, or i have to say Daddy Ward."Said Garrett.

"Hello agent Garret, how are you ?"Said Grant.

"I'm fine and you ?"Said Garrett.

"I'm fine too, thanks."Said Grant.

"The baby, it's a boy or a girl ?"Said Garrett.

"It's a girl."Said Grant.

"Oh nice, how do you called her ?"Said Garrett.

"Skye Melinda Jemma Ward."Said Grant.

"Oh, it's a very nice name."Said Garrett.

"Thanks."Said Grant.

"I wish to you and the baby all the best, things in the life, bye agent Ward."Said Garrett

"Thanks agent Garrett, bye too."Said Grant, closing the call, while his parent enter in the room, with coffee and lot of donuts.

"The donuts, are not only for your breakfast, but for forgive us for yesterday."

"Forgive of what, yesterday, wasn't only my birthday, but the day when the love of my life, come to the world."Said Grant, kissing the top of the head of Skye.

"And i have another thing to say, while mom and dad, was taking the coffee, i recived a call from Garrett."Add, Grant.

"This doesn't mean anything of god, maybe it's better if i talk with Fury, the next time we go to the TRISKELION."Said Phil.

"Good idea."Said Melinda, worriedly

08:30 S.H.I.E.L.D. Security Hospital, Location Classified.

After the breakfast, Grant, prepare the biberon, with the milk, for Skye, just in time, because Skye, get up ... ... ...

"Oh god morning Skye."Said Jemma.

"Hey happy first day of life, love of dad."Said Grant, while giving her the biberon.

While Grant, was feeding Skye, Skye, watch her father, with two big brown eyes, Jemma, was taking a lot of picture with her phone.

"You have the same eyes of you grandma."Said Grant, with a soft voice.

"And the cheekbones, of dad."Said Melinda.

"Really, i think she takes them, from the uncle."Said Grant.

Everyone laugh ... ... ...

"Oh, good honey, you eat all the milk, you're really a good girl, beautiful princess, now please, can you do a burp, just for daddy, and then we go to change your diaper and you can return to sleep."

Grant, start beat soflty the back, of Skye, and Skye make the burp.

"Oh, you're really a good girl, i love you so much, you know this ? Right ?"Said Grant. Skye, smile and Grant, said ... ... ...

"Oh, your first smile of the day."Said Grant, smiling, while changing the diaper to Skye.

"Grant, before, you made the bath, to Skye, i wanna make her some chek, for control if she's fine or not."Said Jemma.

"Ok, no problem for me, meanwhile i prepare the tub, for the bath."Said Grant.

"Ok, Leo, please can you help me ?"Said Jemma.

"Of course."

When Jemma, finish all the chek, to Skye, she said that Skye, was very fine and tomorrow can go at home, then Grant, made the bath, to Skye, and Skye, really enjoyed the water, after put a new diaper, to Skye and a new onesie, where was write: "I'm special, because my father is a specialist."

Grant, put Skye down on the bed, under all the covers and Skye, start take a long nap, and Grant, watch her with the eye's of a lovers.

10:30 Some people, came to see the new little "agent"

"Hey, i disturb something ?"Said Steve Rogers enter in the room.

"No, agent Rogers you didn't disturb anything."Said Grant.

"Agent Rogers."Said everyone soflty, for don't wake up Skye.

"Coulson, May, Ward, FitzSimmons, Ward and Skye."Said Steve smiling to Skye.

Steve, watch Skye sleeping and said ... ... ...

"She's so beautiful, i have a gift for her."Said Steve.

"Oh, Rogers, but you don't."Said Grant.

"Hey Ward, i need to made her a gift."Said Steve.

"Oh wow, Captain "teddy-bear" America, thanks Rogers."Said Grant, opening the gift.

"Oh you're welcome, Ward."Said Steve.

"Do you want to hold her in your arms ?"Said Grant, placing the Cap, teddy-bear version in the bed, near Skye.

"Sadly i have to say no, i'm not too good with baby, and she's so little, i'm scared that i can broke her, and then i have to go to the Triskelion."Said Steve.

"Oh, ok bye, and good luck at the Triskelion."Said Grant.

"Ok, bye bye to everyone and bye bye little agent Skye."Said Steve, exit from the room.

"Grant, tomorrow Skye, can go at home, where do you want to go, while wait, the time she can take a flight ???"Said Phil

"If is not a problem, i want go in my New York apartment."Said Grant.

"Oh good, i make it prepare for the baby."Said Melinda.

"Thanks mom."Said Grant.

11:30 At the 11:00 all the avengers, Jane Foster, Pepper Potts, and Maria Hill, came to see the Skye, and left a lot of gift for her, Maria Hill, also left a black dress, with white pullover and white long socks and back dancers shoes, with a little white headband with S.H.I.E.L.D. logo when Grant open the gift, saw a little ticket who say ... ... ...

"Next convocation to the HUB, or anywhere, i wanna see her with this dress, welcome to the world little agent Skye. -Fury" 

And Grant, really like the dress for Skye, Grant, at the 11:30 sign the birth certificated of Skye, and recived many gift, from Victoria Hand and Isabelle Hartley, Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse, Kara Lynn Palamas and Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, the Koenig brothers, Antoine Tripplett, Jasper Sithwell and John Garrett. 13:30 It was time of lunch and Skye, get up for the lunch, while Phil, Melinda, Leo and Jemma, was out for buy McDonald take away.

"Oh hi princess of daddy."said Grant, while Skye, open her eyes. Skye, open her eyes and make a little smile.

"It's time i prepare you the lunch honey, came with me, so i can keep an eyes on you and in the same time prepare you the milk for the lunch, love of my life."Said Grant, moving the Skye, crib with Skye inside, from near the bed, to the kitchen.

When the milk was ready, Grant, give it to Skye, Skye eat it, then came is parents and his brothers, with the lunch, after the lunch, he take a nap with Skye, in her little bed, during their nap, Phil and Melinda, goes to NY, with Leo and Jemma and prepare as surprise the Grant appartment for the he and Skye, and then they came back, at dinner hour, for dinner they eat chinese, after dinner Grant, remain all alone with Skye, they watch a movie togher, and then, Grant, sleep with Skye, in her little crib. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is the same, if you like the story, please leave a comment or left a Kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please write a comment or at least a left a kudos,


End file.
